


【EC】A Green Winter暖冬

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: EC, M/M, Mpreg, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有生子事实，无生子和怀孕详细描写。古代AU，PWP。<br/>正文+番外</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

随着纷乱的马蹄声伴随着呼啸的北风由远及近的快速逼近，吉诺莎这个如常的宁静冬夜被彻底打破。马蹄敲打在冰土上的脆响同样拍打在了守城士兵的耳膜上，早就得到消息的禁卫军副官立即打开了城门。一小队人马仅仅在几个眨眼之后就破开了黑夜与浓雾，疾驰而来。为首的骑士甚至还没等城门完全放下，就仗着上好的马力和驭马之术直接跳上了吊桥飞奔而去，将其他人远远甩在了后面。

一人一马飞快的穿梭在吉诺莎主城的主道上，安静空旷的长街被不断的抛在身后。直到他心中最期盼的亮光出现在眼前，这位心急如焚的骑士才在最后一刻拉住了缰绳。只见他灵巧的跳下了马鞍，拍了拍他得力的坐骑，将缰绳交给早就等候在一旁的马夫。

这次换成战靴在石板路上踏出一连串泄露脚步主人心情的响声，焦急和期盼正充斥着他的内心，容不得丝毫的耽误。当石板路终于变成被红黑色镶着金丝的地毯所包裹的通道时，这位骑士，吉诺莎伟大的君主，Erik Lehnsherr才因为骤然变暖的空气而稍稍放松了一点儿面部表情。他心里默数着步数，直至那扇他踏入过无数次的大门出现在他的眼前。门前的侍女明显没有做好准备，在匆匆行过礼后她手忙脚乱的想要开门。

“等等。”清晰而有力的命令立即阻止了她的动作。这位王向门稍稍走近了两步，他仍旧面无表情，似乎在犹豫着什么。但很快，他就转过了身，朝右边走去，侍女立即快步跟上。

“我回来的消息不需要告诉任何人，一切照常。”他将佩剑解下，阻止了侍女想要接过去动作。“一个小时后过来换完水，今天的守夜就结束了。”侍女闻言也不惊讶，再次行礼后退了下去。

Erik泡在温暖的水里，他虽贵为君主却并不习惯安逸的生活方式。但他连续三天都在与寒风和尘土作伴，虽然这对他来说习以为常，可只要一想到他的爱人会对着满身风尘的他皱起可爱的鼻子，这位心如钢铁的战士就会笑着心甘情愿的好好梳洗一下自己。想到这里，Erik转过头望着与浴室链接的侧门，他深深的看了一眼，决定立即结束这场清洗，即使这被精心加热的温水能够缓解他渗入骨髓的寒气。

门被无声的推了开来，房间里并不是完全的黑暗，几盏昏暗的小灯被巧妙的放置在房间的几个角落里。Erik伴随着摇曳的灯火慢慢的走向他这三天来一心想要到达的地方，无论有多少艰难险阻或者危险困境，只有这里才是他最终也是唯一的归处。短短十步路，这位吉诺莎的现任君主走的比他加冕时还要郑重和缓慢。焦急与渴望仍旧充斥着他的内心，但这与他爱人安稳的睡眠相比，简直不值一提。

当Erik终于将躺在床上的人揽入怀中时，分别两个月以来所有的疲惫与艰辛一瞬间全部涌上了他的身心。他深深的吸着气，试图将爱人的独特气息融入自己的血液，他想低头亲吻怀中人柔软的棕色头发，却又害怕将他吵醒。美梦用沉重的眼皮召唤着他，无坚不摧的战士被打败了，他顺从的闭上了眼睛，祈祷着希望梦神可以眷顾他，让他在梦里吻到自己的爱人。

当冬日迟却的阳光终于照耀到银白色的大地，吉诺莎的现任君主在层层暖意中渐渐苏醒。他缓缓睁开双眼，迎接他的是一片蔚蓝色的海洋。

“我想你，Charles。”在对视良久之后，Erik仍旧选择用他不太擅长的语言来表达自己的内心。

而被表达思念之情的对象却并未开口，吉诺莎有史以来最伟大的国师一向善于雄辩，但他在闻言后仅仅是抬起手，微微抚上了他君王的脸颊。后者因为日夜兼程而来不及收拾的胡渣磨蹭在他的掌心里，真实的让人欣喜若狂。

Erik稍稍偏过头，让自己的吻落在对方的手心里。接着，他嘴唇上的触感在顷刻间从柔软的皮肤变成温润的嘴唇。Erik是一位优秀的战士，在面对突然袭击之时，他总能在最短的时间里反守为攻。他立即张开嘴迎接他爱人热情的欢迎，原本就环在对方腰间的手更是牢牢的将人固定在自己的身上。不过这位有着大海般温暖眼眸的智者可没有他看上去的那么温顺，他明显有着这个世上最灵巧的舌头，他在Erik的口腔内不断的挑逗，却又不给他真实触感。每一次碰触之后他都会快速的逃开，引诱着他的君王来追逐来征服。

最终Erik失去了耐心，面对Charles，他总是会很快失去耐心。而仍旧不知危险已经逼近的国师，甚至微微翘起了嘴角得意于自己的小把戏。可下一秒，原本半被抱着趴在Erik身上的Charles感觉到一阵旋转。然后他发现自己完全被困在了柔软的床铺与自己爱人强壮的身躯之间，他们的吻或者说是Charles单方面的嬉戏被迫中止了。可他们仍旧离的很近，Erik并没有急着去缩短它。他居高临下的用目光舔舐着身下爱人的每一寸脸庞，划过他饱满的额头，漂亮的眉骨，永远带着温暖笑意的双眸，挺立的鼻子，丰满的脸颊，以及他永不会厌倦去采摘的红唇。

Charles的脸上慢慢染上了一层红晕，他可以用所有能够想象到的放浪姿势和话语与他的爱人共赴云雨。但每次当他的王这样看着他的时候，他总会像个初见爱人的青涩男孩一样报羞。也许是为了掩饰自己的害羞，Charles收紧了原本放在Erik颈后的手，同时他仰起头，消灭了他们之间最后的距离。

这一次，老练的战士再也没有给对方逃脱的机会。Erik用手固定住Charles的下巴，让他只能张着嘴承受自己的进攻。交缠的舌头很快让他们整个人都热了起来，在口舌之战中败下阵来的国师并没有放弃反抗。在他的王沉醉于宣誓对他口腔的独享权时，Charles已经悄然开辟了另一个战场。他的手悄悄伸入了Erik的睡袍，本就宽松的丝织物根本算不上一个阻碍。他的手在Erik宽阔的背上轻柔的摩挲，偶尔因为Erik的舌头太过霸道而轻抓两下。但这在Erik看来，更像是无声的鼓励。每当Charles抚摸到一个伤疤，他都会沿着愈合的痕迹来回的抚慰，它们代表了很多东西。Charles从未开口询问过，他的王也从不提及，但即使闭着眼睛他都能描绘出每一个伤疤的形状。

慢慢的，Charles的双手不再满足于感受爱人宽广的脊背。他的手一路向下绕过Erik精瘦的腰，略带挑逗的蹭过他的胯，开始轻轻沿着腹肌的线条打转。Erik立即从喉咙里发出一声不可抑止的嘶吼，他有些恼怒的抓过Charles捣乱的手，两只，把他们压在了枕头上。为此Erik不得不再次断开他们的亲吻，但Charles可不准备收手，他又曲起了自己的腿，用膝盖轻蹭着Erik的腰。故意忽略了对方抵在他敏感大腿内侧，灼热而沉重的阴茎。

很快Charles就为此付出了代价，他的双手被Erik用一只手就牢牢的锁在枕头上。同时，不断落在颈间的吮吸与亲吻带起了Charles一阵阵的渴求，他不断仰起脖子，希望可以得到更多。可他的王似乎并不准备停留呻吟，火热而充满力量的标记很快就到达了原本就毫无遮蔽的胸膛。有谁能想到，吉诺莎最受人尊敬的智者竟然习惯于裸睡。不过对此，国王不会有任何的意见。

呻吟终于找到了突破的契机，当Erik开始用牙齿轻轻撕咬Charles的左乳时，安静的房间里回荡出了这个绮丽早晨的第一声呻吟。它像是一个开关，立马将两个原本就快到达极限的人拉下了理智的台阶。Erik的手没有耐心再去探索些什么，他快速而精准的抬起了Charles的腿，直奔自己的最终目的地。

一段时间的分离让Charles的身体在变得更加渴求的同时，也更加紧致。当Erik试探着伸入第一根手指的时候，微微急促却极力控制的呼吸出卖了Charles的感受。这并没有逃过虽然欲火焚身，却永远不愿意伤害他的Erik的耳朵。

“别停下。”Charles几乎是在用气声表达自己的不满。

Erik放开了自己钳制的手，转而捧住Charles的脸庞，天知道让他现在停下有多难。

“不，没人能让我停下。”Erik不断的用亲吻描绘Charles的脸颊，“我只是需要去找些软膏，我记得床头柜里有。”

可回答他的是爱人略有些愤怒的啃咬，“你都离开两个月了！原来的早就干了，换新的你想让谁用？”

Erik从喉咙里发出一声挫败的声音，他是如此急切的想要赶回来，甚至都没有来得及通知任何人。他在心里无声的叹了一口气，然后他拉起爱人的手，引导着他抚慰上了自己快要涨破的阴茎。可等待他的并不是温柔而舒缓的抚摸，而是Charles略带调笑的声音。

“真的？两个月，你就只要这个？”

Erik有些委屈的挺动了两下腰，“快点儿的话，中午新的药膏就能送过来。”

“哦，”Charles转了下眼睛，“可那个时候David就要来和我午睡了，亲爱的。也许你能在那个时候抽空去看完那些上书？”

Erik不可思议的瞪大了眼睛，然后他的表情变得有些凶狠，“我就知道在我走的时候，你把David宠上天了！他已经六岁了，晚上可以一个人睡，为什么中午要跑到这里来！”

Charles一副我愿意的表情，然后他突然之间微微抬起上身，凑到Erik的耳边，让自己的声音直往他的耳膜里钻。“我想，你大概也不知道，还有半个沙漏的时间，我们的儿子就要来和我一起吃早饭了，陛下。”

吉诺莎最聪明的人总能最快的达到自己的目的，还没等Charles将“陛下”两个字念完，他的嘴就被狠狠的堵了起来。而原本已经快要撤出去的手指，开始在他的体内灵活的抽动了起来。Charles在亲吻的空隙里扬起了嘴角，抬起腰让他的王能够更好的准备自己。

汗水很快就在他们交缠的身体上聚集了起来，无论是强制控制着自己的Erik，还是不断希望获得更多的Charles。这个被精心设计，四季如春的房间现在对他们来说简直是地狱与天堂之间中转站。直到Erik的舌头灵巧的钻入Charles阴茎上的裂缝，并同时弯曲起埋在他体内的两根手指时，Charles才先一步攀上了巅峰。但很快，并未被爱人彻底占有的空虚感席卷而来，他不满的扭动着身子，试图坐起来催促他的王加快动作。可Erik先一步固定住了他的腰，然后他抬起头，灰绿色的眼眸在冬日阳光的照耀下显得更加透明。他对上了Charles同时因为高潮和欲求不满而泛着水光的眼睛，他的嘴唇边还沾着乳白色的液体，但这丝毫不影响Charles从他的眼睛里读到汹涌的纠缠着欲望与占有欲的爱，他能为了这个眼神而再次勃起。

“求你，”Charles的声音早就因为呻吟与欲火变得嘶哑，“求你占有我，现在，Erik。”

回答他的是一个落在他唇边的轻柔而虔诚的吻，然后是伴随着一些痛楚，但却是真实和饱满的占有。接下来的一切都显得那么的疯狂，Charles不记得他到底高潮了多少次，他只记得他体内泛滥着无尽力量的火热源泉几乎要让他的血液都沸腾到蒸发干净。他失去了自我，眼里只有Erik，他的爱人，他的伴侣，他的骑士，他愿意为之付出一切的王。

Erik看着身下眼神有些涣散的爱人，他知道也许他应该停下，但他不想。而这一切都是Charles的错，他夺走了自己的身体、理智和灵魂，所以他现在无法停下，因为他早就不再属于自己。他现在只想在Charles的身上留下一个又一个不可磨灭的印记，让所有人再一次知道他们相互只属于对方。

两个月的分离并不是他们这几年分开最长的时间，Erik曾经质问过自己怎么可能在一开始的那段岁月里天真的认为自己需要的仅仅是Charles的智慧和身份。他如何能够放任自己沉醉在孤独中，他太愚蠢了，他之后的爱与幡然醒悟远不能弥补之前的伤害和遗憾。他是一个强大富饶国家的王，但他却不时的惶恐，害怕Charles哪天会突然间不爱他。所以，有时候Erik只有在如此这般无度的索取中才会有些安心，因为他的Charles是如此的纵容他。

不知道过了多久，Charles的声音渐渐从高亢的欢愉变成低声的呻吟，他下意识的爱语中也开始夹杂着一些求饶的话。 但这在Erik听来更想是火上浇油，还保持着最后一丝理智的Erik不得不俯下身，将爱人的声音全都堵在了喉咙里。他的双手掐在Charles的腰上，防止他闪躲，他的阴茎在几乎整个抽出后又再次重重的挺入。直到回应他的不再是Charles配合的收缩，而是带有些难耐的扭动，Erik才不再压抑自己。最终当他完全释放的时候，他同时放开了Charles的嘴唇，看着已经到极限的爱人再次为了他去触摸天堂。

之后的安抚持续了一会儿，Erik有些担心看着被自己搂在里人，他略带歉意的爱抚并没有很快让Charles调整好呼吸，不时的亲吻也在一段时间里没有得到回应。直到Erik开始认真考虑要不要把医官找来的时候，Charles才有力气回抱住他，并嘟囔了一句“傻瓜”。Erik这才放下心来，继续搂着Charles休息。

突然间，Erik抬起了身子，侧头去看沙漏。时间早就过了，“你刚才说David要来的？”他低头问道。

Charles仍然闭着眼睛，但他的嘴角完全出卖了他，“哦，他确实会来，但他现在总是在练完早课后才会吃早餐。所以，也许还有一会儿。”

Erik眨了眨眼睛，最终无奈的重新躺下，他可以征服整个世界，但看起来他永远斗不过自己的国师。

“你好好再睡会儿，等下我陪儿子吃早餐。”最终他只能说出这个。

而这一次，没有回答，Charles只是将自己更深的埋进Erik的怀抱，心安理得的再次沉入梦乡。

【END】


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此番外送给Go_MrCactus。

初春的阳光透过泛着新雅的树枝被分割成不同的形状，还未温暖起来的空气仍旧保留着一丝冬天的寒意，吉诺莎在平静中赢来了盛世中的又一个新春。当大部分人还在温暖的被窝里享受春日的清晨时，皇宫里的一处校场已经传出一阵阵木头的击打声。

Erik的木剑从左下向上劈，到中途的时候就被另一把木剑阻挡住去路，他在清脆的撞击声刚刚形成的时候就快速转动了手腕，绕开了抵挡的阻碍。但对方似乎知道他的对策，木剑微微上挑，避开了这一次攻击，并在躲避的同时向Erik的右腿刺了过去。对此，熟悉于战场厮杀的国王只是微微勾了下嘴角，接着立即收敛起表情，右腿向后一闪，顺便曲起左腿磕在了对方的手腕上。“啪”的一声木剑掉落到地面。

打斗随即停止了，Erik收起木剑，低头看了看他的“对手”。对方正在用“你怎么可以作弊”这种非常严肃的表情看着他，Erik用力忍了忍才没有笑。他往前走了两步，微微弯下腰。

“你做的很好，David。”他尽量想保持威严，但又不想显得太凶，Charles总是批评他的教育方针。“看起来你的武师是个好老师，你记住了这套战术的所有动作。”

被表扬的六岁小王子并没有如Erik预期般露出开心的笑容，他仍然维持着自己非常严肃的表情控诉着自己的父亲。Erik咳嗽了一下，差点儿忍不住去揉儿子的棕色小脑袋。他的头发和Charles一模一样，阳光洒在上面折射出的颜色可爱的不得了。

“如果你是在战场上，David，你要指望对手按照书本上写的战斗方式来和你打斗吗？”说到这里，久经沙场的Erik变得有些严肃。“初学者熟记所有招式是基础，就像读书之前需要先学文字。所有招式烂熟于心后你就要学会变通和依形势来变化，未来提着利剑与你战斗的人不会因为你是王子就迁就你的速度和招式的，他们只会变本加厉的要取你的命。”

Erik说完后就后悔了，他总是这样！Charles已经为此生过他好几次气了。他当然想要和David好好相处，尤其是在他几乎没有参与过David成长初期的前提下。他甚至不记得自己的儿子是什么时候学会走路的，但看看他现在。他现在已经可以用全套初级剑术和他对打了，Erik不知道自己还在奢求什么。Erik有些犹豫，他想要道歉但是又不知道说什么，他怕自己一开口又搞砸事情。毕竟谈话从来都不是他的强项。但出人意料的，David望着自己的父王，在如此严厉的话语下并没有哭或者委屈。他眨了眨眼睛，似乎在试图理解Erik的话，然后他蹲下来捡起了和自己身高差不多的木剑，用剑尖碰了下Erik的剑尖。

“如果这次我能坚持一个沙漏时间的话，下午我可以骑马吗？父王。”

这次换Erik惊讶的眨了眨眼睛，但在自己儿子无比期望和有些哀求的眼神攻击下，心怀愧疚的吉诺莎之王立即点了点头。然后他才反应过来，这可是Charles目前唯一不同意David做的事情。他看着面前这个才到他大腿一半的小坏蛋，这个小家伙绝对是Charles亲生的！接着他看到已经在他面前摆出第一招进攻姿势的小战士，恩，当然也是他亲生的！

当太阳终于露出全貌的时候，运动了一个早晨的父子俩终于停了下来。Erik面上不显，心里却骄傲的不行，他刚刚除了力量上和速度上的放水之外，他真的是非常认真的在陪David对练。他只有六岁，但天赋已经显现，吃过一次亏的地方他绝对不会摔第二次。即使是相同的招式，他也会每一次都尝试不同的运用方式。越打Erik的眼睛就越亮，复杂的感情在他的胸腔里积聚，即便是在打下敌对国最大的城池时，他都没有如此之骄傲和满足过。

被汗水包围的两个人将木剑放回了剑架，Erik在军队里威望很高，他从来不搞特殊，一直是和普通士兵用同样的东西训练。Erik注意到David将木剑放在了已使用过的那排架子上，并且非常细心的查看了一圈校场，确保没有坚硬的东西留在地上，伤到后面来练习的人。这个时候Erik再也忍不住了，他伸出手，在David那小小的，覆盖着柔软头发的棕色小脑袋上用力揉了揉。这到意外的让不太习惯于父王亲近的David有些害羞的低下了头。

走回皇宫的路上，Erik不时低头看看乖乖跟在他身边的David，后者明显已经有些累了，但并没有因此想要做软轿或者让侍女抱。Erik有些心软，毕竟David才六岁，看起来之前定的训练计划有些太过苛刻。Charles在之前已经提出过好几次了，但Erik觉得是他太宠孩子，他总认为自己小时候能够做到的事情那自己的儿子就肯定也能做到。可他忽略了当时自己是什么处境，而他绝不会让同样的事情发生在David身上，他会不惜一切代价保护自己珍爱的东西。当Erik想到这里的时候，David似乎感受到了自己父王的视线，他抬起头，在接触到Erik的眼神时有些迷茫，似乎不太理解他父王眼睛里的复杂感情。但他还是露出了一个笑容，然后乖乖的让父王牵起了他的手。回皇宫的着最后一段路，一大一小两个吉诺莎最尊贵的人就这样牵着手走完了。

Erik侧过头看着在狼吞虎咽的儿子，他今天露出的笑容已经多到他不想去数了，但他还是不可抑止的勾起了嘴角。他终于理解了为什么Charles会那么宠David，你简直不能不宠。明显饿坏了的David吃的非常快，但又同时保持着严格的餐桌礼仪，他没有发出任何的声音，不会因为饿就盛起过多的东西，导致勺子在退出嘴巴的时候在上面还留有食物。在这点上功臣绝对是Charles，Erik都不记得自己陪David吃过几次饭。他转头看向另一边，空荡荡的位置让Erik的心有些难受。去年冬天的雪下的很大，开春就有城邦上书说开垦良田遇到困难，Charles在派出特使后发现问题比较严重，十天前他出发亲自去查看。这是那么多年来第一次，第一次Erik在这座巨大的皇宫里等待Charles。

一开始的几天，Erik也被堆积了一段时间的上书搞的疲惫不堪，虽然在他征战的日子里，Charles已经帮他做了大部分的决定，但总有一些是需要Erik亲自处理的。他又一向最讨厌这些，但Charles就是固执的不愿意接受Erik将定夺的权力完全授放给他，坚持让国王来做他该做的。随着事情处理的越来越少，空出时间的Erik才发现等待是一件多么难以忍受的事情。即使Charles几乎每天都会给他写信，他还是会疯狂的思念爱人。他仔细的阅读信上的每一个字，即使是一处字迹上的细小抖动，都会让Erik想象出很多不好的事情。比如Charles是不是因为生病，所以在写字的时候咳嗽了？又或者是他太累了，所以写信的时候睡着了？再或者是有人劫持了Charles，逼他谎报平安，并在密谋策划谋反！

国王丰富的想象力导致送信回来的信使被国王抓着盘问了快一整天，最后身心俱疲的信使不得不指天发誓国师一切安好，并表示如果国王不信可以派人去查看。这正是Erik犹豫的地方，派人去查看在了解的人眼里代表两人之间感情深厚，但在有些人看来，这是不信任的表现。Erik不愿意任何不利于他们两个人的谣言出现，即使Charles只会把这些乱七八糟的东西当耳旁风，但他不能给别人诋毁的机会。最终信使带着Erik记载着满满担忧的信离开了皇宫，在第二天的傍晚，Erik就收到了回信。他能够透过厚厚的羊皮纸，读出Charles那充满无奈、宠溺和责怪的语气。信中Charles表达了对Erik糟糕想象力的鄙视，然后又不得不安慰他不要胡思乱想，自己马上就可以回来了。并且在最后提醒了一下Erik，他是一个父亲，应该多关心一下自己的儿子，而不是一天到晚编造一些不可能发生的事情。想到这里Erik不再是望着空荡荡的椅子发呆，而是重新转过头看向David，然后他看到这个看似很听话的小鬼头正把手伸向第三块蜂蜜奶糖。

“David。”Erik提醒了一下。

被点名的人犹豫了一下，慢慢收回了手。David用眼角的余光迅速瞥了一眼Erik，在看到后者的眼神并没有很生气后稍稍有些放心。

“你父亲说过你不能吃太多甜食，你不能因为他不在就偷偷吃。”Erik感到有些好笑，因为明明Charles自己喜欢甜食喜欢的要死，有时候他的嘴巴尝起来都泛着蜂蜜味。

这次，被批评的小王子却没有像之前一样乖乖接受训话，而是转过头给了自己的父王一个混合着委屈的妥协眼神。Erik迅速掐了一下自己，让已经到了嘴边的话咽下去！他不能因为自己的儿子看了自己一眼就打破自己丈夫的规矩，这太不利于教育孩子了。但这还没完，刚刚还非常恪守进餐礼仪的David开始无意识的用叉子翻动在盘子里的豆子，几粒孤零零的豆子滚来滚去的，让不知情的人看到，还以为Erik只给他吃这些。在豆子滚到第三轮的时候，这个无战不胜的战士投降了！

Erik叹了口气，“那就只能再多吃一块，我来帮你选，选块小的。然后你不能告诉你父亲，恩？！”

他向David举起一根手指，完全懂得如何审时度势的吉诺莎第一继承人立马伸出了自己的手指，一个小小的背叛联盟组成了。Erik看着吃的满足的儿子，开始觉得这个国家真的不是他说了算。

Erik放下手上的信，原本一直是Charles在处理邦交方面的事情，他决定等他国师回来后再回信。窗外的阳光已经渐渐有些稀薄了，仍旧受着冬日余韵的影响，白天还是会比较早的结束。Erik在心里叹了口气，这几天来，他数着日出又看着日落，无时不刻的在期盼Charles的归来。之前他每次远行也都会思念Charles，但他有目标，只要完成了就能够回去。Charles是他前进和获得胜利的动力，但现在，现在他才知道到底什么才是等待。

就在Erik陷入深深的思念时，房间的门被打了开来。Erik挑起了眉毛，这个皇宫里未经通报就能进来的人也就两个，介于Charles不在。

“我准备好了！父王！我们能去了吗？”就是David被各种礼仪老师教育的再好，他也只是一个六岁的小男孩，他兴奋的几乎要用跑跳来替代走路了。

Erik觉得自己还是应该稍微维持一点儿作为父亲的形象。“你下午的课都完成了？”

David的小脑袋在拼命的点头。Erik差点儿又笑出来，他觉得下一秒也许儿子的屁股上会冒出一根尾巴摇来摇去的。作为一个一言九鼎的国王，Erik只能无奈的走过去牵起儿子的手。

“好吧，我的小勇士。”

一路上Erik的手都快被拽断了，可David兴奋的心情也影响了他，虽然Erik不太记得自己是什么时候学会骑马的。也许是那个晚上，叛军攻入皇城，护卫队在几乎全军覆没的情况下，Erik父王的贴身侍卫把他抱上了一匹马，用腰带把他牢牢的绑在了马鞍上。

“跑，殿下。不要松开缰绳，也不要回头。不要忘记今夜，也不要永远活在今夜。”

这是他在独自逃出皇城，趴在马背上跑了两天两夜昏倒在路边前听到的最后一句话。在那之后的日子里，他一直活在那个可怕的夜晚中。直到他遇到了Charles，直到他意识到自己爱上Charles。

“啊！哈哈哈……痒死了。”

David的笑声将Erik的思绪拉了回来，也许是因为思念的关系，Erik觉得最近他总是沉溺于过往。他将这些陈年旧事暂时抛出了脑袋，他需要抓住当下的幸福。

“不要去摸她的蹄子，David。一个好姑娘不应该这样被对待。”Erik出言阻止了儿子的行为，及时避免了他被踢伤，也避免了自己被骂死。

David乖乖的收回了手，开始专注的抚摸这匹漂亮的银白色小母马。

“她刚出生六个月，父亲是Ares。喜欢么？”Erik的手也覆盖到小母马的背脊上，慢慢的安抚着。

“她长大了会和你的坐骑一样厉害吗？我可以骑着她去任何地方吗？”

Erik充分享受着儿子对他的崇拜，“那就要看你的本事了，小战士。你得教会她怎么跑，怎么跳，怎么乖乖的让你伏在她的身上，怎么狠狠的踢伤你的敌人。等她都学会了，你们就可以去任何地方。”

David惊讶的睁大了眼睛，“您是说她属于我了吗？父王？”

Erik笑了起来，揉了揉儿子的头，说实话他现在顺手多了。“当然，她属于你了。”然后他放开小母马，对着欣喜若狂的David说道，“你拥有了她，但同时也拥有了责任，David。马也有感情，需要你自己去培养。”他拿起旁边的一小块马刷，递给了儿子。“现在，让我们从和她商量她的名字开始，小战士。”

当Charles终于到达了快马加鞭的旅途终点时，他以为自己会带给丈夫和儿子大大的惊喜。但事实却是，虽然是深夜，可卧室是空荡荡的。议事厅里也没有国王的身影，虽然不太可能，但Charles还是去看了下餐厅，当然也没有。悄悄回来的国师瞬间觉得有些泄气，但随即，他笑了起来，看起来只有一个地方能找到他的王了。

Charles对着守夜的侍女比了一个嘘的姿势，侍女无声的行礼后悄悄为他打开了门。当Charles小心翼翼的关上门后，一个混合着复杂情绪的笑容绽放在了他的脸上。十几天以来，堆积的疲惫感瞬间被消除的干干净净。

他的国王，他的爱人和永远的骑士，抱着他们的儿子，两个人在床上睡的正熟。从Erik睡着的姿势来看，一定是他在哄David睡觉的时候自己也被哄了进去。他半躺在床上，头还靠在床头板上。Charles有些犹豫，他当然不想吵醒他们，但他也不希望吉诺莎的国王明天在议事的时候歪着脖子。

Charles刚刚在上好的天鹅绒地毯上悄无声息的踏出了第一步，久经沙场的Erik就非常敏锐的感受到有人进了房间。他迅速睁开眼睛，几乎在同时手就伸向腰间，他当然摸了个空。当Erik看清来人的时候，他没有动，一方面是因为他觉得自己也许是在梦中。另一方面，David正贴着他睡的正香，软软的呼吸拍打在Erik的腿上，让他舍不得吵醒儿子。

Charles保持着自己的笑容，快步走到床边。他用手摸上Erik的脸颊，低下头，给了自己的丈夫一个轻吻。当温柔的触感在Erik的嘴唇上转瞬即逝的时候，他才意识到自己没有做梦。Charles回来了，就在他的眼前。他迅速用拉住了Charles贴在他脸上的手，细密的亲吻落在了后者的掌心里，让Charles痒的有点儿想逃，但又舍不得。

Erik从Charles的手心里抬起头，他们对视了一会儿，一切都不需要用语言去描述，他们早已明白对方的所有心思。Erik放开了Charles的手，小心的侧过身，从David的怀抱中抽出自己的手臂。累坏了的小王子没有被吵醒，Erik细心的帮他盖好被子，撩开他额头上的碎发，轻手轻脚的翻身下了床。他拉着Charles想要出门，但后者给了他一个等等的眼神。Erik看着Charles俯下身，亲了亲儿子的额头，他看了会儿，才重新起身。

Erik重新躺倒了床上，他环抱着自己这十几天来日思夜想的人，抱的有些紧，似乎只有把Charles嵌到他的胸膛里去，才能缓解他的思念。

“我以为你会手忙脚乱，但看起来你们单独相处的很不错，Erik。”Charles没有对Erik的动作发出异议，反而鼓励的往他胸口里挤了挤。

闭着眼睛享受着怀中重量的Erik得意的弯了弯嘴角，“他是我儿子，当然和我亲。”

Erik语气里毫不掩饰的骄傲让Charles笑了起来。“说说你们都干了什么，你信里都不肯写，非要我回来再告诉我。”他的语气有些半真半假的责怪。

刚刚还在乐的Erik掩饰性的咳嗽了一下，这让在他怀里的Charles挑了挑眉毛。一阵沉默后，Erik紧了紧手臂，这下真的太紧了，Charles不满的扭了扭。

Erik没有理会这个挣扎，他叹了口气老实交代了，“他吃了三块蜂蜜奶糖，在一顿正餐里。不过我发誓，超出的那一块真的非常的小。”

没有回复，一会儿后，Erik快以为他睡着了。“还有呢？”Charles的气息吐在Erik的胸口上，让后者有些心猿意马，但这三个字又让吉诺莎的王感觉情况不太好。

“额……他，他想骑马。”

还没等Erik说完，Charles就剧烈的挣扎了起来，他几乎是跳着坐了起来，不可思议的看着自己的丈夫。

“什么？！我们讨论过这个的！他不能骑马，直到他十岁！这太危险了，你怎么可以……”

“嘘，Charles，冷静！别怕，我没有让他骑！”Erik知道Charles在害怕什么，他就是这样失去自己最小的妹妹的。

Erik一把抱住了Charles，抚摸着他的后背，不断用细碎的亲吻安抚着后者。

“我没有真的让他骑，我只是带他去马场，把Athena送给了他，教导他怎么和自己的马相处。”他稍稍停顿了一下，“以及我告诉了他为什么你不准他现在就骑马的原因。”怀里的人又动了动，Erik收紧手臂，“David，他是众神赐给我们的奇迹，Charles。他……我简直不敢相信我之前错过了那么多。他比你想象的更勇敢、坚强和富有同情心，他比同龄人要成熟的多，Charles。他理解你，并且认真的保证不会试图去做任何你害怕他做的事情。他爱你，也爱我。你不知道我有多感激，多感谢你把他带给我。”

怀里久久没有动静，Erik开始感到有些担心，他张了张嘴，“我很抱歉，Charles，我不该擅自……”

“Athena？”闷闷的声音从两人拥抱的缝隙里传出来，“就是你坐骑的小女儿？你给她取名字了？”

“是David取的，他试了好几个，直到叫到这个的时候，那个有个性的姑娘才回应了他。”Erik一回想起那幕就抑制不住的又想笑。

怀里的人放松了下来，然后Erik感受到一些推力，他顺势倒回了床上。Charles重新挤进了Erik的怀抱，后者当然全盘接受。他们沉默了一会儿，直到Erik无意识的抚摸让他自己开始想到些绮丽的画面。他低下头想要亲Charles，但后者埋在他的胸口，明显已经睡着多时了。

吉诺莎的王叹了口气，拉过滑到他们腰上的被子，盖住两个人的身体。好吧，好吧，反正在吉诺莎从来都不是他说了算。


End file.
